


Sweet Distractions

by unknowntrombone



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bad Lawyer Jokes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntrombone/pseuds/unknowntrombone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise tries to study for her upcoming finals but gets very little work done after Eve shows up to her door not wearing any panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Distractions

It was two days before finals. Annalise had barely slept. She was running on nothing but coffee and instant ramen. All and all, she was a mess. 

Her desk was a mess too. Color coded notecards were strewn about in all directions. Stained sheets of lined paper were stacked one on top of the other, each scrawled with barely legible writing. Piles upon piles of heavy books lay on her left side, some half open their spines straining and bindings breaking. On her right was her gooseneck lamp, which glowed in a halogen irridescence, making her eyes sting and water. 

Annalise ignored her fatigue and continued flipping through the notecards, scrawling on the paper, and trying to fill her brain with as much information as possible before it gave out entirely.

In the back of her mind, she thought she heard a knock at the door. At first, she thought it was in her head, but then she heard it again louder this time. With a sigh, she rose, her legs feeling like pins and needles from sitting for so long.

As soon as Annalise opened the door, she was pulled into a tight embrace by Eve. Their lips collided and, for a brief moment, she forgot all about the mountain of work she had to do between now and Tuesday.

Then she came to her senses.

"You have to go," Annalise said.

"Why?" Eve replied with a pout.

"I have work to do."

"Maybe you need a break," Eve suggested.

Annalise shook her head. She knew that if she stopped working now, she would never get started again.

"Come on!" Eve insisted.

Annalise held her ground.

"Okay then," Eve said. "I guess I will just have to watch you work."

"I guess you will," Annalise agreed.

Then Annalise sat back down on her desk and continued working.

Not ten minutes had gone by before she felt two hands caress her scalp.

"Eve," Annalise chided. "You're being distracting."

"Am I?" Eve chided.

"Yes."

Sorry."

Eve let her hands hit her sides loud enough for Annalise to hear.

Annalise continued to work for a few more minutes. Then, she felt two hands brush across her shoulders.

"Eve."

"Sorry."

Once again, the hands were lifted and pulled away.

Annalise wasn't bothered again for a good while after that. She got through a stack of notecards. But then she felt Eve's hands once again, this time draping across her breasts, her long deft fingers making circles around Annalise's nipples until they puckered and hardened. This time, Annalise did not say anything, she just let out a quiet gasping breath, which Eve sealed with a kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eve asked.

Annalise shook her head.

Eve continued to fondle Annalise's breasts. There was no going back to her work now. The intricacies of trial law was the last thing on her mind. Annalise turned around so she could reach her hands under Eve's shirt. She stood from her chair and lifted the shirt over Eve's head. Eve began to unbutton her blouse until it was open.

"No bra?" Eve inquired.

Annalise smiled and shook her head. She had barely gone outside that day and did not see any need for one.

Eve reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, which she then removed in one quick gesture.

They tumbled onto Annlise's bed after that. The cheap bedframe creaked under their weight. Annalise gave her lover deep kisses while the taller woman began to unzip her jeans. Then flipped Annalise over so she was on her back and pulled her jeans off entirely.

Eve's dark eyes were full of mischief. "Now I'm being a distraction," she said as she wormed her way between Annalise's thighs. Then she pulled Annalise's panties to the side, exposing her folds, and drew her tongue across her clit. Annalise moaned, the pleasure flooding her mind. She barely paid attention to what Eve was doing with her tongue after that but it was nothing short of heavenly. She buried her hands into Eve's silky hair as she continued to pleasure her. Eve then took one of her fingers and made slow circles around Annalise's pussy, teasing her entrance.

"God you're wet," Eve said.

Annalise was too undone to reply.

Eve licked her and sucked her until her orgasm hit in a rush of euphoria. Annlise felt dots forming on the edge of her vision, so she screwed her eyes shut. She felt her girlfriend's fingers fuck her again and again so she continued to ride that high until her entire body was shaking. Only then, did Eve relent 

"Wow," Annalise breathed.

Eve replied with a chuckle. Then she slowly drew her hands across Annalise's naked flesh until they were on her chin and Eve's lips were on hers. Annalise could taste her own arousal on them.

"Feeling better?" Eve asked.

"Oh yes. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I just have one problem though?"

"And what is that?" Eve asked.

Annalise's smile widened. “I’m going to need another distraction,” Annalise added. Then she took one of Eve’s breasts in her mouth and began to suck on it. She felt Eve’s breath begin to quicken as she took Eve’s other breast with one hand and fondled her ass with the other.

“You just don’t want to get back to work,” Eve said.

“Oh I can stop,” Annalise replied.

“No keep going. I don’t mind being your distraction.”

“You always are,” Annalise teased as she pulled down Eve’s skirt. Eve was completely bare.

“No panties?” Annalise asked.

“Says the person who was not wearing a bra,” Eve retorted.

“You knew exactly what you were coming here for,” Annalise said.

Eve laughed. “Guilty as charged.”

“As your lawyer,” Annalise said as she kissed up Eve’s thigh. “I advise you to plead the fifth.”

“And why is that?” Eve asked.

“Because,” Annalise said. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that anything you say would incriminate you.”

“You are terrible.” Eve replied.

“I am fantastic.” Annalise said. Then she buried her head between Eve’s thighs and gave her as good of head as she got.

Eve moaned Annalise’s name until she was out of breath to speak it. Annalise fucked her with her tongue and fingers until she was a soft quivering pile of jelly.

She continued to lie where she was, panting. Annalise pulled herself across her until they were a tangled mess of arms and legs.

 

The morning sunlight hit Annalise’s face. She must have slept for at least four or five hours. Cursing herself, she tried to untangle herself from her girlfriend, who was still asleep and snoring loudly. She found her blouse and jeans in a pile and put them back on, not even bothering with the underwear. Then, she walked over to her desk, pulled out her chair, and sat back down exactly as she had been before Eve had knocked on her door. She hadn’t pulled out her pen to start a new sheet of paper before she felt a familiar pair of hands drape across her chest. 

“Ready for round two?” Eve asked as she kissed Annalise’s neck.


End file.
